mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2011-085) 03-26-2011
03-26-2011 Saturday, March 26, 2011 - Amanda D'Amico's Dance Class Part 2 - Amanda's Dance Class Dancing to the Under The Sea Music/Made The Fish Mask/Lunch At McDonald's With Amanda's Class/Practicing The Play at Amanda's Dance Class/Dinner At Golden Corral Sponsors: M, O, T, 14 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnast twirls ribbons to form the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade - The Raisin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf and Sam the Eagle perform "Tit Willow." Sam is eager to sing when he learns that it will be a cultural song. He quickly loses interest, however, when he hears the lyrics. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How to say "turtle" in sign language |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - The Pied Piper has trouble luring mice with his music -- but Kermit lures them by whistling. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Reach Your Hand Up High" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy learns how to deal with bullies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Imagine That", a song about imagining things that he'd like to be. First, he imagines that he's a knight in shining armor who battles a dragon. Then he imagines being a sailor crossing the sea. Finally, he decides that he's happy being himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Silly Willy, Silly Jilly & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Jim Along Josie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sheep sits next to various animals, but only wants to be next to ewe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To demonstrate the word experiment, Elmo and Craig Ferguson see how many chickens is takes to lift Craig. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: O for Owl |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gabi plays a follow-the-leader game with Zoe, Elmo, Rosita and the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Traction Jackson makes 14 baskets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's Calypso time! Miss Piggy and the pigs sing "Pig Calypso," and then invite Kermit onstage to give his take on the number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mask |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fishes form T/t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rocket countdown: The rocket falls over. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "One Two, Buckle My Shoe/School Days/The Alphabet Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The lightning bugs at the Glowworm Jamboree display the numbers 1-14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word "love" on a sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for turning and tired. (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten tiny T's in top hats do the tippy tappy tango and take tea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a small octopus on his head, but a little boy has a big octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "Doin' The Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter M dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2011 Episode Guide